Falco
'''Falco '''is a contestant on the show Video Game All-Stars. He is rather smart, quick to make witty remarks, and frequently resorts to profanity. He greatly dislikes some the twists that Banjo pulls in challenges, as he feels they always negatively impact him and his team. Video Game All-Stars Island He is put on Team Beta, and although helping in Pizza Pros, Pizza Schmoes, his team loses the first challenge. He is in the bottom two at elimination after his team's second loss in Key to the Million Dollars, however he ends up being safe. While he doesn't find the treasure in Treasure Trouble, his team still wins. He reaches the top four in Lucky Duckies, but against all odds, Alph manages to win the challenge instead. He ends up winning for his team in 3 Idiots and a Wise Ninja by surviving the longest, despite Ryu Hayabusa having three lives compared to his one, and rescues Spyro and Mario in The Wise Ninja Kills the 3 Idiots. Due to twists, the team loses, and he has no other choice than to vote Mario out, but luckily he returns right after. With Team Beta down to two members and Spyro being immune until the merge, he knew that if they lost the final team challenge, he would be eliminated for sure. He would not let that happen, so he triumphantly beats Team Alpha in A Kick in the Paintballs, safely making it into the merge. In the merge, he is cheated out of winning the quiz in You Dare Question Me? due to Banjo losing track of his score by being bad at counting. He is first caught by Banjo in the second part, and undergoes a traumatic experience, which haunts him forever, despite it being a dream. He still makes it to the finale, The Wheel of Winning, and barely makes it through the first part, having to have a tiebreaker against Mario, which he wins. Afterwards, the final three are tasked with escaping a murderer, and Falco is told that he must experience his recent dream trauma all over for real, or be eliminated. He accepts the loss and takes third place overall. Video Game All-Stars World Tour He returns in Season 2, but loses early on in Rainbow Road Rage due to being inhaled by Kirby, who then fell off the track, eliminating them both from the challenge. He is the second to join Team Omega as Mario picks him first. In A T-Serious Problem, he expresses that he does not like the idea of becoming a zombie, however also opts not to try going for the token guarded by a giant snake. He is cornered by Superman, but before becoming a zombie, he tries biting Superman's arm, which fails to accomplish anything, and he turns into a zombie, starting to look for other contestants. He ends up managing to take down Kirby and chases Captain Falcon to no avail. He does not join the race in Bearing the Sharp Turns, but ended up being safe. In Red Dead Debtors, he resorts to rather extreme tactics to make money by robbing banks, selling dead clones of himself, and even attempting to sell children at one point. He almost wins a special slip, however it turns out to be a fake. All three teams end up having the same amount of money, but because of Team Delta getting taxed for Spyro's special slip, his team wins. He finds a statue relatively early on in A Crock and an Ice Place, making it to the second part of the challenge, where despite being in a four-way tie, he was the only one not to make it to the final part. However, this ended up being good, as with nobody on his team to lose the last part, they were safe, entering the merge. He doesn't initially appear once the merge begins, absent from 4 Idiots and a Horse, yet safe. In See Sectoring Plants he is teamed up once again with Mario, and the pair tie for first for blowing up the most sectors, winning immunity tokens. He ended up being mostly behind in F-ZERO Skill, All Luck, even though he tried boosting several times to catch up. His skills truly shined in Kirby's Death Land, where he managed to escape Kirby for the full fifteen minutes, earning an immunity badge, which he used right away. He continues this winning streak in Cardiac Failure & Carpets, getting another immunity badge after some struggles and luckily finding the right egg, but once again it is used right away. This streak ends in Acidic Anklebreaking Antics, where he is the last to exit the labyrinth, but it is a non-elimination so he is still safe, even though he was inflicted with a penalty, one vote automatically against him in the next elimination ceremony. The challenge in Shin-Raking in the Moola! is met with no enthusiasm from him, as he's not a fan of being chased down by the army for something Banjo did. He looks for the chopper, and manages to help Kirby when he gets into a pinch. When Banjo gets captured, he is the first to celebrate, due to all the torment over the two seasons, however he still goes along with the rescue mission. He thinks of several ways to help their situation, thinking of shooting guards in the face, or calling in a nuke. Thankfully, these are unnecessary, as he gets into the prison without any need for violence. The victory is short lived, as the facility has a 'no birds' policy. He tries passing off a fake identity, "Eduardo Garcia", but he's still taken and almost cooked despite some other contestant's efforts, but Spyro saves the day with a distraction. He is carried away by K. Rool and helps the other five break down the door to Banjo's cell. He makes it to the chopper first, winning immunity and negating his previous penalty. He joins the others in regrettably voting for K. Rool, as he liked all three who were in danger, however K. Rool had already won the last season. In Surgically Sucking Lives Out of Suckers, he decides to play smart, and read up on how to carry out a heart transplant. This works in his favour, as following a guide gets him fourth place, not quite last. He is once again unsure of who to vote for, but eventually decides on Captain Falcon, as he thinks he'll get the most votes. He ends up being quite surprised when in a strange turn of events, Mario is voted off. In 3 Trials, 3 Lives, 3 Deaths, he is reluctant to help Ryu Hayabusa in the rejoin challenge, accidentally managing to kill him when confronted by the boss of the temple. He makes it through the three trials relatively easily, placing third in the challenge. He doesn't try particularly hard in Hail to the Kirby, just burning down his base, and managing to take one other. Despite this, he is safe, and makes it into the final four. He is teamed up with Captain Falcon in A Harder Kick in the Paintballs, where the pair manages to triumph over Mario and Spyro, choosing to vote Spyro out afterwards, despite feeling bad about it. Despite his best efforts, he fails to kill the president of the Shin-Ra organisation in The Captain (Falcon) of Bombings. He is glad to be taken into the final two with Captain Falcon. He fights his hardest in Bird vs. Biceps Boi, and after a lot of flying around and shooting, eventually manages to win the $1,000,000 prize. Video Game All-Stars In Space He returns again, and is placed on Team Cosmic Commanders. He volunteers to fight in Mercury Madness, but gets angered when he loses due to his blaster jamming. He gains several points during the unscrambling challenge, and helps the team win immunity. Early on, he is convinced that Banjo is rigging challenges in favour of the opposing team, as in Joker and the 300 Spooky Monsters, he suggests simply following the Star Strikers when morning arrives, as they would happen to find the correct point. The team decides to split up to find the correct point, and he joins the rest of the team when Lucina notifies them that she found the right place. He is one of the Cosmic Commanders to not participate in Mario's Big Bomb Blowout, however they win immunity. He is slightly saddened to see Kirby and Spyro switch teams, but it doesn't affect him too much. He assists his team in guessing the portraits in Banjo's gallery, however the team as a whole isn't fast enough, giving them their first loss. Working around being a target due to winning the prior season, he assists his team in voting out both Sonic and Viggo. He is relatively unfazed by Kazooie taking over the show, treating her with the same passive-aggressive tone he would normally give. In Kazooie's Torture Chamber he tries to help out his team in killing Kazooie, however she pulls out a gun and shoots him, rendering him unable to compete in the rest of the challenge. His team eventually wins, however. The merge arrives, and in Twinkies, Twonkies, Twonkos, he isn't very good at caring for his Twonkie, as he accidentally kills it. He tries shooting at them when they become hostile, however fails to kill any. He is safe at elimination, however things don't go so well in Saturn Road Rage, where he is immediately eliminated from the challenge, and then Spyro decides to eliminate him from the game too, as although he liked everyone still in, the fact still stood that Falco had previously won.Category:Animals Category:1990's